


Familiar Sentiment

by djkiwi2576 (Kiwi25)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi25/pseuds/djkiwi2576
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Awesome Women of TVD Comment Fic - A - Thon on LJ</p><p>Prompt: LucyxJonas, New Orleans jazz and unresolved feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Sentiment

 

New Orleans has always been her favorite city.

The food...

The music...

The man...

She allows the thought of him to circle about her and settle against her skin like the breeze. She can smell him masculine energy and sensuality, hints of musk, vanilla, and coriander. He's a spell she never wants to forget but right now Lucy wonders why she answered Jonas' call.

It's been years - almost twenty to be exact. Their time was before the wife, and the child who looks too much like he did in the days they shared at Temple. The nights they allowed their bodies to levitate above the bed, the promises that went unspoken but registered loud and clear in their heads.

There are too many memories tied to the streets...the weekend at the mansion on Esplanade... _Tipitinas_ on the corner of Napoleon and Tchoupitoulas...then there's _The Bombay_...

Lucy can hear his fingers tickling the ivories before she steps through the door. She's sure of two things, a martini will be waiting on the bar, and the scars he inflicted on her heart have yet to heal. Her fingers tremble when she reaches for the handle, she can hear Emily, Sheila, Marisa, and every Bennett woman that has graced the Earth before her urging her to run, to flee.

Still she moves forward, crossing the threshold and disappearing into the darkness of the club.

The opening notes of Coltrane and Ellington's 'Sentimental Mood' fills her ears and tears brim at the corners of her eyes. She contemplates running and ignoring the tug she feels at the strings of her heart until she hears his voice over the notes he continues to play.

"Stay."

Never...she can never say no...not to him

Soon Lucy seats herself beside Jonas, glass in one hand, fingers of the other ghosting across ebony and ivory in perfect precision with his. She thinks about Bonnie and the brown - eyed boy who is just beginning to fall in love with her baby cousin and the traitor sent to steal her affections.

By any means necessary, Jonas said those words once and now Lucy could see it was a lesson that he taught his son well. In spite of the contempt growing between them, Lucy lets her fingers caress his ear as she slips closer, taking in more of him.

They dance despite the lack of music. She kicks off her heels, so that their eyes meet, noses brush, and lips touch. Her body remembers the strength of his arms and the warmth of his hands. She doesn't flinch when his breath mingles with hers, nor when the familiar taste of his tongue invades her mouth.

Sanity returns briefly when the night air sends chill bumps across her bare body. He stirs next to her and she knows what she has to do, its the only way this can finally end. The only means that she can use to ensure mankind's victory over the beasts of the night and protection of her family's line.

Jonas' eyes open before Lucy's lips can form the first words of the chant and his plea fills her head.

She's never been able to say no...not to him... 


End file.
